Stephanie did 39 more jumping jacks than Daniel at night. Stephanie did 99 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
Answer: Stephanie did 99 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 39 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $99 - 39$ jumping jacks. She did $99 - 39 = 60$ jumping jacks.